war to end all wars
by Heather Darkmatter
Summary: so little questions so many answers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: don't forget me  
  
Men V.S. Varsane  
Sean! A voice echoed through the alley. The young man addressed as Sean turned around to see his best friend, Tristen, a worn out sight with dark brown hair, long royal blue trench coat; with sleeves rolled up and rather large glasses. He stopped short to catch his breath. He stood up straight and put his right hand to his chest that clenched his shirt tightly. Sean ran over to him, Sean unlike Tristen is broad and sturdy; shaggy dark blue hair covered most of his left eye and a light pale blue covered his skin. So what brings you out this late Tristen? Chuckled Sean, Tristen went out onto the street and sat on a bench then motioned to Sean to sit beside him. Sean followed and sat down next to him. Sean, the people of Trade World plus Capital Planet AND Planet Z are going to war.Tristen said in hushed voice. So? Sean said breaking the silence. SO?! Tristen raised his voice that means two races are at a risk, and since your so smart why don't you think I'm worried about it, Tristen said sarcastically. It's probably the Garganchians complaining about the ant population again teased Sean. No, its men against the Varsane sobbed Tristen; Sean's chuckling stopped immediately and was replaced with a horrified expression. But this means I won't possibly see you again said Sean. Tristen sat with his head down with no expression, he simply said, Sean the age requires twenty years and older, this not only means we wont be communicating but you're more than qualified for war. Just remember when you're on the field your fighting for freedom of war and peace through-out this galaxy, my good friend, Tristen said and gave a warm smile. Before we depart Tristen I want you to have this so you wont forget me, Sean held out a ring and a gold, rusted old-fashioned key. If I make it through this war, find me and place the key in the ring and turn it. It's a burden to carry but the reward is genuine. If I don't make it through the war, keep it from Zurg he's after it, it was once my father's. Sean what does the writing on the ring say, its in Varsanian I can't read it. It's a riddle "He whom wears truth, will find answers", said Sean. I have to go but whatever you do.don't give into Zurg's temptations. Sean then ran off into the darkness of the night with their departing words, good-bye my friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *  
  
A gathering at Capital Planet had begun. Madame President knew what she was doing.at least that's what everyone else thought. May I have your attention! Madame President said as she smacked the mallet on the block a few times to get everyone's attention so she could speak. She cleared her throat and everyone stopped immediately what they were doing and no longer had their attention astray but directly to her. May I begin? She said as one of her mouths spoke while the other had an unpleasant smirk. Madame President was a green alien with four arms and two mouths'. I believe we have some issues to discuss Zurg you seem to think we should be continuing this war and the unlimited law on Varsanian people is I correct? YES! YES.err yes? How do you say so Zurg? Madame President leaned in so she could hear what she was hoping to. I think we should because the varsanians are complaining they're not getting treated fairly and for the sake of history and mankind why not? Explained the evil Emperor. Five out of nine people nodded their heads in the jury. Madame President smacked the mallet down a few times on the block to get the Jury's attention. Stop it! Stop nodding your heads like you agree, your opinions aren't needed till after this is over. Madame President this is a perfect example of what you're doing you wouldn't let me vote and now you're taking it out on them, Zurg teased. I hate to tell you this Zurg but it doesn't really matter how many votes you get in this courtroom see my hand? That's the only vote that counts. Really now? Zurg said curiously he laughed evilly while walking backwards out the door he said, you'll be sorry Madame President.MWAAHAHHA as if walking out the door backwards wasn't good enough for the evil emperor. To finish his royal exit he smacked his head on the back of the door while everyone laughed at his stupidity.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`*  
  
Sean ran down the streets of trade world as fast as his feet would carry him apart from crying, knowing he would not see his best friend again. He could feel the pressure building the faster he went, with him knowing the faster he went the farther he would take himself away from the pain. Sean figured staying there any longer wouldn't help anything, he thought if he left trade world quick enough he would forget it all but he knew within him that wasn't completely true. He didn't want to leave his home where he grew up and met his best friend Tristen, there was no turning back now and thinking about what he was leaving behind was bad enough. It frightened him to think about what he'd go back to or if he'd come back to anything at all or even come back if anything. He stopped and collapsed to the ground as he reached his destination. A space ship stood in front of him, this is possibly my last look at trade world and my familiar surroundings before I get on that ship he thought. He took a good look around before getting on and noticed a paper bag that said trade world's grocery. Sean picked up the bag and folded it into his pocket as one of his last memories of trade world this would be his last, but not his last memory of Tristen he figured, not ever. He took his time getting on the ship every step he took in some air every breath before walking onto the bridge he savored. They waited till two other young men got on after Sean their names were Gordy and Kipps. Gordy was one of many annoying people on this trip, he didn't brag or do anything wrong he would explain things twice and stutter Sean didn't mind it but Kipps did. Kipps reminded Sean of Tristen he had brown hair, green eyes, glasses and a rather slim look. So your Sean asked Kipps, yep, that's me Sean replied. The coffee cup (with still coffee in it) Gordy was holding was knocked out of his hands while the ship blasted off into orbit and onto their commanders face. GORDY! The commander boomed as hot coffee smeared across his face and trickled down his chin. I-I-I is sorry commander Gordy managed to reply. I'll let it go this time but don't let it happen again! Said the Commander. Yes sir Gordy squeaked. We're approaching Star Command station and will be assorted by Commander Nebula and myself, I don't want any inappropriate behavior is that clear? Ordered the Commander. They stopped in an area with many shuttles assorted by number and were soon approached by commander Nebula. Ah commander Zeb of the Varsane fleet, it's good to see you, said commander Nebula. As well as you commander Nebula, but we should get the men in order said commander Zeb. We'll be puttin' these boys in order by their health, said Nebula. Nebula read out the health status of each person that got on the ship in order. 1. Gordy Flailsmith 78% results. 2. Flint Troveltae 80% results 3. Kipps Stite 84% results 4. Sean Yamata 85% results. That should be it.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~*  
  
Zurg sat on his thrown and thought what was to come of a war such as this. Because of Warp's nationality I have to sit and watch him drown in his fate.Or would I stop it could the war be stopped.Why are they fighting, if it's for just the color of them then it's all nonsense. Questions flooded the evil emperors mind as this was happening he also began to see the better image of himself. Set their differences aside and realize what is happening out there. Innocent people are dying.But why am I concerned?! I'm the EVIL emperor Zurg not the GOOD emperor Zurg.If I where to become good then I would have to reveal myself. Why am I even considering this!? This is horrible I'm against myself he sobbed. For what shall it profit a man, if he shall gain the whole world and lose his own soul? I can't even answer my own question. Part of the answer is it will gain nothing.Like this war, it will gain nothing when people are born and they gain the hearts of loved ones, then go and try to fight off a war and they die even when they where great people and it gains nothing. It's foolish.No that didn't sound quite right, but whatever the answer is.ARRGHH!! There I go again with that good side thing. And to think this is just the beginning. 


	2. chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to EJ, Chaos2 and to inspirational writers! ^_^  
  
CHAPTER 2: Over my dead body  
~~~~~~~~~~~Star Command HQ  
  
The five young men where guided down the halls of star command HQ by their commander. "So, this is your first time leading a fleet through the air Yamata?" "Pardon, Sir?" said Sean going wide-eyed. "You heard me, you will be leading my fleet". "Commander I have little experience." "Do you think I'd so much as fly an aircraft without backup?" the commander laughed, "mine and Commander Nebula's number one priority is always have backup you got that Yamata? "No backup, no flight, remember that". "I'll be sure to do that.Commander", Sean said stiffly. Kipps walked up along side of Sean. "You don't seem so enlightened with the whole leading thing, eh?" Kipps nudged, how do you think this will go, the stimulated training is what their leading us to", Kipps pointed out an arrow to where they were headed. Sean shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose they take the healthiest then send out Gordy and Flint, this is our least of worries, just stimulated training. Shortly after this they'll have us out on the battle field". A man walked by with stacks of papers that looked like they were going to fall. "Hey it could be worse we could be doing that" Kipps hissed, "I know but that depends" chuckled Sean. "Do you mean the part it'd be worse carrying the load of papers or would you rather fill them out" Sean teased. "Yep the commander's right we'd need a lot of backup to fill that all out!" Kipps chuckled with Sean. "Yep, hehe no backup no flight but in this case I guess we couldn't fill out those papers without backup now could we?" replied Sean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the hero's home.  
  
AHAHHHH!..Buzz awoke on his couch to find he was too tired to find his way into bed. "Oh craters.what a dream or was it a nightmare"? "Did Warp really rejoin star command? I knew it was too good to be true" He climbed off the couch and staggered to the kitchen to sit down. "I can feel it coming back again, like a rolling thunder chasing the wind, I shook his hand and we promised to be friends.to infinity and beyond, I've always wondered when I'd say that to him and I'd sink in what it meant" he snickered. "I better get a move on, I won't go anywhere by just sitting here". Buzz climbed into his ship and blasted into orbit, he was curious to see the pilots, especially this species, specified, as Varsane all he knew was they'd look a bit like Warp but with antennae. He never dealt with Varsanian kind before so this would be knew for him. He arrived at star command and headed for the Training deck, where he spotted the commanders and the fleet of four.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at Warp's home  
  
"To infinity and beyond", those four words haunted me these last five years", said Warp. "What would the next five years be like?" Warp looked down at the small bundle in his arms. "Can't tell no one bout' you either". The small bundle in his arms was his one-month-old son, Simon. "Gonna remember your old man after the war?" A small giggle was replied. "Heh, that's what I thought" Warp chuckled. "It's going to take a lot to protect you, so to insure your safety I'd half to tell Buzz about you" Simon nuzzled his little face back in the blankets close to Warp. "Let's just hope Zurg wouldn't find out about you, that's the last thing we need to happen". Warp held Simon close in his arms then got up to go to bed. His continence reigned on him that he had not done his duty of killing Buzz Lightyear when he had the chance, instead he had befriended his enemy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Zurg Palace  
  
A brain pod wheeled into Zurg's room cautiously and awoke him. "Emperor Zurg this man disobeyed your orders" quivered the pod. Zurg brought out his sword and was taken to the thrown room to see whom he was to have fait be dealt with. He ordered the brain pod to leave and lock the doors behind them. He stood before the one whom choose to disobey, but paused to realize who it was. "No. It can't be, whom are you servant of my kingdom?" questioned Zurg to the kneeling man in front of him, Zurg lowered his sword 3 inches from the servants head and removed his helmet before the man. Zurg waited for the reply but still no answer. "Servant answer me! I am not a patient man". "Warp Darkmatter, evil emperor Zurg. Warp looked at Zurg with anguished eyes, and Zurg returned the look with a mournful look. "Warp.why, why do you fail to heed my order" sobbed Zurg. "Because your order is wrong, your pain to innocent people throughout the galaxy". "Yes, well thanks for telling me my life story but I have limited amounts of time and patients. Zurg lifted the sword and swung it to Warp's head stopping inches away from the cut he stopped. Zurg backed up and held the sword high, and took another swing but stopped again. "Well, your lucky, I applaud you. Your little whatever it is in your house looks a lot like you, you know. Warp's expression turned to horrified, Zurg had found out about Simon.  
  
Hehe I'm going to leave it at the most suspenseful part now it's your turn to find out : will the guys make it through training? , What will Buzz find out? Will Warp's son be ok? And who is Zurg.. ^_^ 


	3. chapter three

"Who are these men commander?" Buzz whispered curiously to the commander. "This is our Varsanian fleet" sighed Commander Nebula. Buzz raised his eyebrow at the commander, "why the sigh sir?" "We have yet more testing results Lightyear, do you see the varsanian's antenna's are extremely sensitive and they are capable of picking up radio signal's that can cause brain damage, so we've decided to re run the tests again-or we can take drastic measures". Buzz stared at the commander disappointedly, "couldn't we just re run the test result's, I don't believe these "drastic measures" are necessary sir". "Well, whatever is necessary Lightyear, it will be preformed in the science lab, a surgery that will help them not lose their entire memory, it wouldn't be as dangerous as having troops on a fleet that have a permanent radio-active headset that can cost them their life!". "But sir-. The commander cut off buzz. "Don't try my patience Lightyear".  
  
Simon tried to understand most of what the commander was saying to the former captain, he didn't fully understand the english accent. He turned to Kipps and stifled a smile. "I think flying a shuttle is harder than it sounds" said Kipps, "It seems they where discussing dismantling parts of the ship's right?". There was a break of silence and Sean stared at Kipps. Sean screamed inside his mind, at least he wanted to. "They weren't talking about us were they? Kipps shook Gordy who was almost asleep. "They're planning to take us apart!" Kipps screamed in Gordy and Sean's ear. "I'm thinking we should get out of here guys" whispered Sean.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Zurg's palace ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "The little brat you have at your home reminds me of you Warp" Zurg said calmly. He had his back turned from Warp, who was staring, to the back of Zurg. "Do you know who else your brat reminds me of?" Zurg waited for an answer but only got his own echo and 3 minutes of silence. "Answer me!" Zurg bellowed. There was another silence barrier then he got his reply. "I- I don't know, emperor" Warp managed to spit out his words in wavering stutter. "You should Warp.I don't believe you truly know who I am Harlequin. Warp stood in shock. "Well who am I" Zurg said silently. "The evil Emperor Zurg" Warp said, now terrified. "I beg to differ Harlequin Warp Darkmatter". Warp gasped and fell backwards as the unmasked Zurg slowly turned around. "Zachary." Warp's answer flashed back through his memory like a knife ripping through velvet. Everything went back and he remembered seeing a young man going to war when he was still at home with his mother and father, this young man was his older brother, it was so clear to him. He was home he was saying good bye to Zachary then Zach said good bye to his parents and they never seen him again until there was a list announced who was killed, it hurt them so much, it hurt, his mother grieved.... The flashback faded through Warp's memory and "Zurg" was now standing face to face with Warp. Warp was speechless. "You're looking into a mirror Harlequin Darkmatter" whispered Zachary. "No..your lying! It can't be true, just leave me be..." Warp spat. 


End file.
